Snatched
Snatched is a random event which activates at a specific location on South Mo Milton Drive in Vinewood Hills. This mission can be attempted by any of the three protagonists. Overview If the player arrives quickly enough he spots two members of The Lost MC carrying a girl against her will. They load the girl in a Gang Burrito. The player can prevent the van from escaping by shooting the driver dead. Otherwise, the van speeds to the East Vinewood headquarters of The Lost. To rescue the girl, stop the van and kill the three Lost brothers before they reach their HQ. After all three are dead, the girl will leave the van, express her gratitude, and ask for a ride to Chumash. Along the way, she will describe her life with the Lost as a "commitment," implying that she suffered prolonged gang rape. She may also make a phone call and speak in an evasive tone, depending on the length of the drive to Chumash. About halfway to Chumash (though this may vary depending on how much distance is covered before the girl's monologue ends) a pair of motorcycles with two Brothers on each bike will suddenly appear behind the player's vehicle out of nowhere. No matter how fast the player or their car is, the bikes are scripted to stay behind and outrunning them is impossible. Furthermore, the gang members have perfect aim (presumably scripted too) and can kill the player very, very quickly or blow the tires off. Shooting them down fast is essential. It is best to have a Micro-SMG or other automatic firearm. Since it's extremely hard, a good tip is to use Franklin's special ability as if it was Michael's and shoot them from the car in slo-mo. Depending of which protagonist was used in the mission, some of the dialogues may change: *Franklin says that she should find some new friends and that she probably already got her revenge on The Lost. When the girl reveals that the bikers where actually her uncles, and that she ran away because she stole money from them, Franklin says that she is "cold". *Michael comments that his daughter is almost the same age as her. After the girl explains her situation with The Lost, Michael says that they sound like real "gentlemen". He is also be impressed by her joining The Lost to get back against her parents, saying that "(he) thought that his daughter have crossed the line punishing him". *Trevor says that he would have killed the members of The Lost even if they were not kidnapping her because he doesn't have a friendly relationship with them. As she narrates her story with the gang, Trevor says that it only renews the hate for The Lost that he already has and that it will be his pleasure to kill all of them for her. After she reveals that the bikers are actually her uncles, Trevor says that he is impressed with her and that the situation is a win-win all around. The mission ends when the player character arrives at the Chumash destination. The girl goes to a house and is not seen again. However, if the player is Trevor, he can choose to take her to the Altruist Cult instead. Notes * Given that she counts towards the total needed to trigger a lucrative Altruist-related side-mission later on, and there's a cash reward for delivering her to the compound in the first place, it's advisable to do this mission with Trevor if possible, as doing it with Michael or Franklin results in no reward as their only option is to drop her off in Chumash (other than the possibility of cash pick-ups from the dead Lost members. * Beware of triggering this encounter when approaching Dreyfuss' house during the side mission A Starlet in Vinewood, as his house is close by and triggering "Snatched" makes his home inaccessible until the random encounter is completed (or the van is ignored until it goes out of range). Like other random events, it can be triggered again later if it's not completed the first time. * If you get a taxi and skip the trip to the camp or her destination, you'll be able to bypass the Lost assault squad. * The player does not actually need to be driving down South Mo Milton Drive to trigger the event; driving on any adjacent street will trigger it too, though the player won't see the actual kidnapping take place. If the trigger point is approached from the south on the next street to the south, it's possible to set up am ambush (i.e. sniper position) well in advance of the vehicle appearing. Killing the two gang members in the back will automatically cause the driver to stop and get out. This may be preferable to attacking while the kidnapping itself is taking place as it's easy to shoot the girl by mistake. * Even if the Shootout event is completed before doing this mission, the game will still tell the player that Trevor can take her to the Altruist Cult. Should the player attempt to take her there, nothing will happen. This is likely a developer oversight. * Depending on how quickly the girl is rescued, and taking into factors such as driving skill, speed of vehicle, Franklin's ability, etc., it's possible to get to Chumash before the girl finishes her speech or makes her phone call and before the second attack is triggered, however the attack will still happen (sometimes interrupting the girl) and she cannot be delivered until the Lost members are killed. Category:Random Encounters